


Maid Captive

by AngelOfTheNight



Series: Request Stories [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfTheNight/pseuds/AngelOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America has a problem with a video game addiction and after hearing about how bad he's let things get he goes to stay with England in hopes of solving his problems. Unfortunately England has his own agenda. Abusive, Possesive, Master England x Maid America. Yaoi and Smut. Dedicated to flawsinthisworld!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid Captive

Maid Captive

“So how bad is it?” asked America.

“If you don’t do something about this you won’t have any income to live on nor a place to live in. I suggest you either start selling some of these and find a healthier way to deal with your stress or have yourself committed until someone figures out a way to help you” replied Germany. 

The two nations were standing very close together in America’s living room. Surrounding them was an over whelming pile of video games. Against one wall was an enormous tv with a long power strip jutting out which connected nearly every video game console in existence. In between the stacks of video games were ill properly disposed of bags of fast food, pizza boxes, and take out containers. America’s bedroom mirrored his living room only with games meant for his computer and hand held consoles. The entire house had been neglected and contained so much that it could easily be a candidate to be featured on the television show Hoarders. 

“I see…well thanks for being honest with me. Sorry I had to let you see my place like this but I knew if anyone was going to be blunt with me it was going to be you” said America.

“Yes I suppose of all the counties you currently talk to I was the best to confide in. Well now that you have my opinion I should go find Italy. His home is almost as bad as yours and if he didn’t need my constant assistance I would offer to help you”

“That’s ok. I’ll get this under control myself” replied America as he showed Germany out. Once Germany had left America pressed his back against the front door and let out a long sigh as he glumly reflected on the state of his dwelling. As he waded through his living room the phone rang in his kitchen. He hurriedly maneuvered his way through the living room; knocking over stacks of video games and tripping over the now mixed piles of video game cases and trash. “Hello?”

“Alfred why do you sound out of breath?” Arthur’s voice echoed through the phone.

“I had to run from the other side of the house” he replied.

“Oh, well I’m calling to see if you wanted to meet me somewhere for dinner. I had some business with the consulate here and I finished early and my flight home doesn’t leave until tomorrow morning”

“Uh, I can’t tonight but you go out and have some fun and a safe trip home tomorrow”

“Wait! Do you have plans with someone else or something? I won’t take up more than an hour of your time…that is…we don’t really get to see each other much these days”

“It’s not that I have plans with someone else, I just have a lot of work to do and if I go out then it’ll never get done. We’ll get together soon ok, I promise. I have to go now, enjoy the rest of your night!” Alfred said as he hurriedly hung up. Sullenly Alfred pulled out his wallet and checked for what cash he had on him. “See? You could barely afford a burger and fries so there’s no way you could have gone somewhere he would’ve liked. So let’s see…where’s a good place to start?” Alfred asked himself as his eyes scanned the cluttered room.

He walked over to the newly made piles of cases and trash. He dropped to his knees and began restacking the cases and sorting through the trash. “Well now that I’ve restored my walkway I think I’m ready for a break” he decided as he plopped in front of his tv and switched on one of the numerous consoles. Alfred had just cleared his third level of the night when he was brought back to reality by the ringing of his doorbell. Alfred paused his game and carefully made his way to the door. “I’m coming!” he called as the bell rang a second time. “Arthur?”

“Well are you going to invite me in?” the Englishman asked after a few uncomfortable moments with Alfred seeming to be so surprised that he was frozen in place.

“Um…”Alfred replied nervously.

“I brought us some dinner from a local steak house. I’m sure it will taste best if we eat it while it’s still piping hot” said Arthur as he held up a large take out bag.

“You can come in but I don’t think you’ll want to eat here” Alfred replied as he stepped aside.

“Good lord Alfred! What happened here?! How can you live like this?” Arthur exclaimed as his eyes took in the appalling sight before him. Alfred flinched at Arthur’s reaction.

“I don’t know, it just kind of happened” Alfred said lamely. Arthur heaved a dramatic sigh before shuffling his way to the kitchen.

“Please tell me you have some cleaning supplies…I’m half expecting a swarm of cockroaches to come out at any second” Arthur said as he beheld the kitchen. The table at least was clear of any objects but it was heavily coated in dust.

“I do” Alfred assured him as he retrieved a can of wood polisher and a clean rag. He quickly sprayed and wiped down the table and chairs. As soon as Arthur could see his reflection shine back at him from the table top he took a seat and began unpacking the food. As Arthur focused on the food Alfred turned his attention to washing and drying two set of cups, plates, and silverware. Once clean Alfred set the table and Arthur loaded his plate with a 16 oz. prime rib which he doused in au jus provided by the restaurant, an oversized baked potato, and finally a side order of broccoli. Alfred’s mouth salivated and his stomach growled at the enticing sight before him.

“I’ll just have water” Arthur said nonchalantly as Alfred pulled out his chair in an attempt to sit down.

“Right” Alfred muttered as he brought the cups to his refrigerator and filled them with ice water. He also grabbed two sheets off a paper towel roll before sitting down. “I don’t have any napkins so we’ll have to use these” he said as he handed a sheet to Arthur. Without further hesitation the two eagerly cut into their meals.

“So is the state of your residence the only reason you tried avoiding me?” asked Arthur.

“No…my gaming has pretty much wiped me out financially” Alfred admitted slowly.

“What’s been going on with you lately? You’ve always been a bit of a slob but never to this degree”

“I can’t think of one major thing so I think it was a combination of my being a little lonely and little everyday things just piling up until it got out of hand. Whenever I felt overwhelmed before I would retreat into a video game for a few weeks and then I would face my problems feeling refreshed and would get it taken care of like a hero. It just didn’t work the same way this time. At first I thought the problem was that I had played my old ones too many times so I bought some new ones and when I finished those some of them had sequels and I had to know how the adventures continued and before I knew it I was having more fun being a hero in a virtual world than I would have in the real world with anyone I know. What snapped me out of it was when I couldn’t find anything around here and the bills warning me to pay up or my utilities would be shut off. I didn’t want to believe it was really this bad so I called Germany, had him come over, see this place for himself and say to my face that this really is bad. After hearing it from him and seeing the look on your face I know I have to fix this somehow but honestly I feel more trapped now than I did when all this got started” Alfred explained.

“Alfred…it seems to me you’re more than capable of taking care of this problem. You just need a little help. As you know I live alone too and I’m kept quite busy. Why don’t you come stay with me for a while and you can work as my house keeper. I’ll pay you for your services and by cleaning and organizing my place you’ll have resupplied your income and confidence so you won’t be so overwhelmed by your current circumstances” offered Arthur.

“Arthur…thank you! You’ve always looked out for me so at the very least we can try this for a few weeks and even if it doesn’t help you and I will get to spend some quality time together”

“Exactly! Our flight leaves at 9:00 tomorrow morning!” exclaimed Arthur. The two finished their meal in high spirits before Arthur left and Alfred started putting his affairs in order in preparation of his last minute trip. 

The following day the two embarked on the eight hour flight to Arthur’s home in London. They walked up a long driveway that led to a noble looking two story house.

“No matter where I go or how long I’m away I just feel so relaxed and in control when I’m home” Arthur said happily as he unlocked the front door and escorted Alfred inside. 

“Since most of the day is gone let’s just get you settled in today and you can start working tomorrow. You can stay in the guest room across from my room” Arthur continued as he led Alfred up the stairs that presented themselves a few feet from the front door. Once they reached the top of the stairs a long hallway with several doors appeared to their right. Arthur ducked into the first door on the left and deposited his luggage. “This is the bathroom and this will be your room” Arthur touched the door directly across from his room indicating the bathroom and then opened the door adjacent to the bathroom indicating the room Alfred would be staying in.  
Alfred eagerly entered his room and set down his suit case. The room was quite plain with only a bed, dresser, and some curtains adorning the only window.

“How long has it been since you’ve had a live in guest?” asked Alfred.

“Centuries” Arthur replied as if Alfred had just asked him about the weather.

“So what exactly will I be doing for you?”

“Typical house keeper duties. The dusting, vacuuming, mopping, organizing, laundry, disposing of trash, and cooking which will include doing the dishes when you’re finished” replied Arthur matter of factly.

“The entire house, for the both of us, by myself?!” Alfred exclaimed.

“I know you can handle it and I’ll pay you double the current going rate for a house keeper” replied Arthur soothingly. “For now how about I order us a pizza while you unpack and make yourself comfortable”

“Yeah, that sounds good” Alfred said as he took a few deep breaths in an attempt to get over his shock. While Alfred placed his clothes in the dresser Arthur went downstairs and ordered the pizza. 45 minutes later Alfred had just finished taking a shower when he heard Arthur call him down for dinner. The two enjoyed a quiet evening eating pizza and watching tv until finally going to bed.

“So for today I want you to clean the kitchen and the study while I’m out. Both rooms need to be cleaned from top to bottom and in the study all the books need to be alphabetized. I’ll be gone from now until this evening and I expect dinner when I come home. There’s fresh ingredients in the fridge so do your best today and remember this; if you do a good job I’ll reward you but if I’m disappointed with your work there will be harsh demerits” explained Arthur as he lingered at the front door.

“Got it! You go and do your best today and when you get home you’ll have two spotless rooms and a tasty meal waiting for you!” Alfred said energetically.

“That’s what I like to hear! See you tonight!” replied Arthur as he left. Alfred immediately headed toward the study to see what was in store for him. Arthur’s study was like something you’d expect to see in an old movie about a worldly explorer. Straight across from the door was a small fire place. Against the right wall was a long desk that appeared kiddie cornered due to the angle that it came out in front of the fire place. The walls were covered in an assortment of antique items ranging from medieval swords to ancient spears to mysterious ritualistic masks. Against the left wall were four tall book shelves cluttered with randomly placed books.  
“Well this place isn’t going to clean itself” Alfred told himself quietly. First he cleaned the ashes from the fire place. Then he vacuumed the carpet. He polished the desk and then stood before the intimidating book shelves. “I wonder how he cleans these” Alfred continued to talk to himself. “Arthur’s always treated his books like treasure”  
Alfred then disappeared into the kitchen to rinse his hands of any dirt or oil before he pulled out a brand new set of latex gloves out from under the sink. Once the gloves covered his hands he carefully took the books down and placed them in small stacks around the room. As soon as the shelves were bare Alfred removed the gloves and vigorously polished every inch of each shelf. “There! Now while that’s setting I’ll get started on the kitchen.

No sooner did Alfred enter the kitchen than the wall phone rang. ‘I wonder if I should answer it?...maybe it’s Arthur checking up on me’ he decided as he answered the phone.

“Hello?” Alfred answered cheerily.

“Hello, who is this?” asked a voice with a heavy French accent.

“This is Alfred”

“Alfred? Oh dear I must have dialed your number by mistake! I meant to call Arthur” replied Francis.

“No this is Arthur’s place! But he’s out right now, do you want to leave a message for him?”

“No. Why are you at his place? Is he physically out or passed out from one of his famous drinking binges?” prompted Francis.

“He’s out doing business…and I’m just crashing at his place for a while”

“Well tell him to give me a call later and take care of yourself. If you get tired of being around him you can always come crash at my place instead”

“Ok, I’ll keep that in mind. I’ll tell him to call you too, bye!” Alfred said as he hung up. “Well that was weird. Best to get back to work though, Arthur will be home in no time!” he decided after glancing at the wall clock. Alfred feverishly mopped the floor scrubbed the counters, sink, and chairs before returning to the study. Alfred spent the next few hours reading the titles of every book before placing all the books beginning with the letter A towards the doorway and all the books starting with the letter Z on the bottom shelf nearest to the fire place. “Finally!” he declared when he was finished. “Now all that’s left is to make dinner!” before getting started Alfred soaped up a rag and washed the sweat from his face and any filth from the tips of his fingers up to his elbows. He then rummaged through the refrigerator and pantry. He decided on chicken, mashed potatoes, and green beans. The moment he finished plating the food he heard the click of the front door open. “Perfect timing!” he called as he set the table.

“So how do you think you did?” Arthur asked as he came into the kitchen.

“I think you’re going to be so pleased that I’m going to find out how you reward people” Alfred said happily. Arthur sampled a bite from each item on his plate before sitting down.

“It’s not bad but I have to teach you how to season it to my liking” announced Arthur. Alfred approached the table with two glasses of water and tried to make eye contact with Arthur who avoided his gaze.

“Is something wrong?” Alfred inquired as he sat down.

“Nothing you need concern yourself with for now” Arthur replied coldly. The meal passed in uncomfortable silence until Arthur abruptly stood and fetched a pair of white military grade gloves from under the sink. “If these gloves even have a light marking of dust after my inspection you’ll be getting a demerit” 

“Are you serious?” Alfred exclaimed as he followed Arthur to the study. Arthur silently ran his gloved fingers over the book shelves, artifacts, desk, and around the fire place. When he was finished he presented his now tinted brown hands to Alfred. “But I worked so hard…” Alfred said in disbelief. “Is that really from everything? Because I didn’t touch the old stuff since I didn’t want to risk breaking or ruining them”

“I was promised a spotless study and that’s not what I came home to. That’s a demerit” Arthur replied bluntly. Arthur repeated the test in the kitchen and to both their surprise the gloves were still pristinely white when he was finished. “Well at least you came through on one thing. After you do the dishes you’re done for the day. Your demerit will be waiting in your room”

“What’s up with him? He’s never been so cold and strict with me before…” Alfred muttered to himself as he cleaned the dishes. When he finished he wearily went to his room to see his punishment. Laid out on his bed was a typical French maid uniform. It consisted of a short black dress with a white apron sown into the front, long fish net leggings, polished black work shoes with a small heal, and a white lace head piece. Enraged Alfred grabbed the outfit and marched to Arthur’s room.

“What kind of a demerit is this?!” Alfred demanded holding up the dress.

“A fitting one I hope. Perhaps dressing for your duties will inspire you to do your work diligently. I saw that France called today; the fact that you haven’t told me about that yet will cost you another demerit. The punishment for that is that while you are here you will call me master” replied Arthur coolly. 

“No way” Alfred said darkly. “It’s one thing to work for someone but even if you pay me I won’t be your servant”

“Don’t think of it like that!” Arthur said quickly. “Think of it like…a game” his face flushed and he averted his eyes.

“A game?!”

“Yes. I don’t spend a lot of time with people so I can’t let you leave. As you said before I’ve always been there for you, would it kill you to stick around and keep me company for a while? And I think you’d look good in that outfit…” Arthur pouted.

“Let me sleep on it?” Alfred asked before returning to his room. ‘What should I do? I can’t stand seeing Arthur look so hurt and lonely but I don’t think I could stomach even pretending to be his servant and wearing that outfit might just scar me for life!’ Alfred tried to decide whether he would regret leaving Arthur in such a state or humiliating himself more when he heard a light sobbing from down the hall. Alfred quietly got up and crept down the hall. Arthur’s bedroom light was on and his door was slightly ajar. Alfred pressed his back against the wall and peeked in to see Arthur sitting on his bed sobbing with a half empty bottle of liquor in his hand.

“Stupid Alfred! Always taking advantage of my good will! That jerk! Doesn’t he care how lonely I am?! Or heart broken!?” Arthur cried to himself. Alfred felt his heart sink as he listened to Arthur.

‘What kind of hero leaves someone who’s hurting like this!?’ Alfred scolded himself as he crept back to his room. He quietly stepped out of his pajama bottoms and carefully slipped on the maid uniform. He hoped the outfit was on correctly as he slipped back down the hall. He took a deep breath before stepping into Arthur’s doorway.

“Master…” he called softly. Arthur picked his head up and stared at him in surprise. “It’s a maid’s duty to see to his master’s every need. Is there something I can do for you?” Alfred felt his face flush and couldn’t make eye contact with Arthur just then.

“Alfred…come here” Arthur told him as he quickly wiped his tears. Alfred silently stepped into the room and stood barely an inch away from Arthur. “Am I dreaming?”

“Maybe” Alfred couldn’t help but tease Arthur a little.

“Well if this is a dream then it’s going to be the most pleasant one I’ve had in a long time” replied Arthur as he got on his knees and placed his lips against Alfred’s.

“Arth-” Alfred breathed in reply to the kiss but was silenced by Arthur suddenly grabbing his shoulders and twisting him until he fell with his face looking at the ceiling on the bed. As Alfred tried to readjust himself both of his shoes fell to the floor with an audible clunk. Arthur leaned down so that his chest was touching Alfred’s and placed several passionate kisses on and around Alfred’s mouth and jawline. Alfred slowly tilted his head allowing Arthur access to his neck. As Arthur kissed down his neck he skillfully untied the head piece and let it flutter above Alfred’s head. Arthur then sat up and pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it on to the floor. Alfred took the momentary pause to lie himself straight out on the bed with his head resting on the pillows. Arthur smirked deviously in his direction as he slowly removed his pants and underwear.

“I was right about how enticing you’d look in that uniform” Arthur said sexily as he got on all fours and crawled on top of Alfred. Alfred’s face flushed a deeper scarlet as he struggled to pull his eyes away from the practically smoldering Englishman above him. Arthur slowly walked two fingers up Alfred’s leg until they went under the dress and reached the hem of the leggings.

“Um! Arth-” Alfred attempted to protest as Arthur teased him by briefly sticking his fingers up his briefs and touching his manhood.

“No no…you must refer to me as master” Arthur corrected softly as he placed a kiss to the corner of Alfred’s mouth. “Such a naughty maid you are…” Arthur breathed sensually. 

“Pitching a tent already and I’ve barely touching you”  
Arthur ever so slowly pulled the leggings down to Alfred’s knees while allowing his fingernails to scrape against his skin just hard enough to send shivers of pleasure pulsing through Alfred’s body. Alfred closed his eyes and squirmed slightly at the touch.

“Mas…ter!” he moaned slightly.

“What’s the matter? Can’t you stand it anymore?” Arthur taunted.

“Mmm-no!” Alfred gasped as he pressed his thighs together.

“If you want something you’ll have to tell me exactly what you want” Arthur smirked at the American writing beneath him.

“I want you to touch me” Alfred panted as he opened his eyes pleadingly. Arthur gently ran his fingers up Alfred’s thighs and pulled his underwear completely off along with the leggings.

“It seems I still have to train you quite a bit. It’s a maid’s job to please their master. It would please and arouse me greatly if you prepared your entrance for me and then sucked me off a bit” said Arthur.

“Are you serious?!” Alfred exclaimed sitting up. Arthur cocked an eyebrow as he replied.

“What do you think?”

“Well master…do you at least have something to make it easier?”

“Afraid not”

“Oh…” Alfred cringed as he placed two of his fingers into his mouth and heavily coated them in saliva. A few moments later Alfred lifted the hem of his dress and hesitantly placed the dripping fingers to his entrance. Arthur expectantly leaned back on one arm and focused his gaze on Alfred’s vital region. Alfred winced as he quickly shoved in the first finger. His inner walls burned at the intrusion that sporadically poked around. Tears pricked the corners of Alfred’s eyes as he forced in the second finger. Soft moans and sobs poured from Alfred’s lips as he alternated scissoring both vertically and horizontally. Finally Alfred removed his fingers and crawled over to Arthur. Alfred glanced up at him hopingly but Arthur merely removed his glasses and set them on the night stand. Alfred took a few deep breaths to calm himself before flicking his tongue over Arthur’s hard dick.

“Get on with it” Arthur groaned impatiently as he soothingly slid his fingers through Alfred’s hair. Without further hesitation Alfred took Arthur’s member into his mouth and steadily bobbed his head. Each time he bobbed down he licked and drooled over Arthur from tip to base. Each time he bobbed up he sucked and collected the saliva he had just released. While Alfred focused on Arthur’s need Arthur had been stroking, grabbing, and releasing Alfred’s hair. Alfred’s determination strengthened as he listened to Arthur’s breathing become ragged. Alfred paused as he felt Arthur unbutton the back of his uniform.

“That’s enough! I have to have you!” Arthur suddenly demanded as he abruptly pushed Alfred onto his back and pulled off his dress. Arthur eagerly grabbed one of Alfred’s legs and held it straight up against his shoulder just before thrusting his fully erect cock into Alfred’s tight heat.

“Ah! Ow! Master!” Alfred cried out at the painfully fast thrusting.

“Shhh…it’s alright love, I won’t tear anything” Arthur crooned as his face flushed and beads of sweat formed along his hairline.

“Oh~Ow! Ease up! You’re hurting me!” Alfred moaned as he clutched the sheets and flung his head from side to side. Instead of slowing down Arthur angled his hips and began stroking Alfred’s member. “Ah! Mmm~”

“There…that feels better right?” Arthur panted. Alfred frantically shook his head affirmatively. “Fuck you’re tight! I’m almost willing to believe you’ve been as lonely as I’ve been. I’ve never…quite gotten over you…leaving me…but once you did…I started fantasizing about you this way! Oh God! You feel so good, are you there?” Arthur asked as the tight coil in his abdomen signaled his climax.

“Mmm…yeah!” Alfred cried out as his seed split over his stomach and Arthur’s hand. Second later Arthur’s semen exploded and filled Alfred’s velvet heat before flowing out with the removal of Arthur’s cock. Arthur collapsed next to Alfred and watched him through hooded eyes as they caught their breath. As soon as Alfred’s eyes were closed and his breathing was even Arthur placed a kiss on his cheek.

“I love you Alfred…and there’s no way I could stand letting you go now”

The next morning Alfred awoke alone and naked in Arthur’s bed. He habitually felt around for the night stand and found his glasses. He slowly got up and felt his muscles reminding him of his vigorous late night activities. He made his way to his bedroom and was surprised to find the room completely empty of all his belongings. The only clothes he could find was the maid uniform neatly laid out for him in the bathroom. After showering and dressing Alfred made his way to the kitchen and set to work on brewing some coffee.

“Morning love” Arthur greeted coming up behind him. “Last night was wonderful, fancy another go?” he asked as he licked and nibbled Alfred’s ear.

“I don’t think I can stay with you anymore” Alfred replied sullenly.

“Why not?” Arthur asked surprised as he stepped away.

“There isn’t any amount of money or sympathy that is worth putting myself through what you expect” as Alfred replied the wall phone abruptly rang. “Hello? Ow!”

A blunt object had come crashing into the side of Alfred’s head causing him to drop the phone.

“I won’t let you leave me” Arthur said darkly as he thumped a long noble looking cane in his hand.

“Listen-” Alfred started but was cut off by the cane slamming into his shoulder. Before Alfred could get another word out Arthur began viciously striking him with the cane forcing him to back up. Then just as suddenly as he had started Arthur stopped and grinned maliciously. The last thing Alfred registered before blacking out was Arthur sending a powerful kick to his stomach. As Alfred regained his senses he first noticed Arthur standing several feet above him. Then he noticed the stairs and cold cement floor. ‘I’m in the basement?’ 

“I’m sorry to do this but it’s the only place I can trust you while I’m out. Be a good boy and I’ll let you come up for dinner. See you tonight Alfred” said Arthur as he closed and locked the door. Alfred immediately raced up the stairs and began banging on the door.

“Arthur! Get back here! You can’t leave me in here!” Alfred shrieked. Several hours passed by and Alfred had collapsed on the top step with his head against the door. ‘How could he do this to me?’ he sobbed silently. Alfred was suddenly pulled from his thoughts by the pounding of heavy footsteps nearby.

“America are you here?” a booming voice called out.

“Germany?! I’m down here!” Alfred cried out as he resumed banging on the door. Moments later Alfred could see the shadow of boots from the bottom crack of the door.

“Stand back I’m kicking down the door!”

Alfred instantly braced himself against the wall and seconds later the door barely hung by its hinges. Germany gave America a pitying look as he observed his battered condition. 

“I was worried about you so I tried calling you. When you didn’t answer I went to your place and when you weren’t there I started calling around. After hearing you and England over the phone I rushed over. I knew England was a bit unstable and obsessed with you but I never thought he’d do this” 

“Well thanks to you I can leave now” America replied with his eyes downcast.

“America why don’t I stay with you for a while? Just until your house is decent and England’s had some time to reflect on what he’s done”

“I’d really appreciate that, thank you!” America replied brightly.

END


End file.
